


fool's gold

by stylinsonau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Elounor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Threesome, Unrequited Love, angsty, just crying and tears, larry stylinson - Freeform, less eleanor, lots of crying though, louis is straight, more harry, no i'm kidding, no smut sorry, sorry eleanor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonau/pseuds/stylinsonau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s probably asking her to move in with him right now, or they should be snuggling in the couch or whatever. I knew he was ecstatic the moment I left. He was just acting like he wasn’t so he wouldn’t feel the need to be guilty after.”</p>
<p>or an au where Louis is an oblivious straight fuck and Harry has too much hope bottled up in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool's gold

**Author's Note:**

> eleanor is not a bitch here ha. but i hope you enjoy.

  
“Her name’s Eleanor.” Louis began with a smile, fingers playing with his other. Harry watched him, laid down on his back on his bed while Louis was beside him on his stomach.

“Eleanor.” Harry repeated with a small nod, it sounded weird on his tongue. “Go on.”

“And she’s my boss’ new assistant.” Louis continued to grin. (Harry wanted to snort) “I met her and got her number in one day!”

“Is that what you’re planning to tell me?” Harry fake-yawned, but that's a big achievement for Louis on girls, really. “’Cause I really don’t think I should know.”

Louis smacked him hard and Harry held his arm close to his chest with a small pout. “You’re my best friend! You’re supposed to support me on this!”

Harry snorted. The thing was, he didn’t want to support Louis. At least, not about these kind of things. “Okay, you got her number. Now what?”

Louis didn’t like the tone of his voice at all. He instantly sat up, a frown slowly making its way over to his face. “Why are you being such a dick?”

“What did I do now?” Harry began to laugh but Louis was having none of it.

“I supported you when you were with that Taylor and now I’m beginning to like this  _decent_ girl, you chucked it back to my face!” Louis stood up, straightening up his shirt. “That’s actually offensive how my own best friend acts like that!”

“Why are getting so butt hurt all of a sudden?” Harry frowned this time, sitting up as well. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Ex-fucking _-_ xactly!” Louis fumed in annoyance. “She’s a very nice woman and the least you could do is help me to get her. It’s like you don’t even care that I finally found someone who’s for me!”

Harry scoffed, “Learning from your past girlfriends, I highly doubt that  _this_  won’t break your heart.”

“You don’t even know her!”

“Do  _you_ _?”_

Louis stayed silent.

“Ex- _fucking_ _-_ xactly, Louis!” Harry shot back. Silence overpowered the room, almost deafening. Louis scoffed, throwing his arms in the air before walking out from the room, slamming the door closed.

Harry landed on his bed with a thud, throwing a pillow over his face and flipping on his front. He bit on the soft material, breathing heavily with guilt and sadness rushing in his chest.

__

They avoided each other as much as possible; leaving the room when the other was in it, and barely talking. They would only exchange words when it was needed such as payment bills for their flat or the buying of groceries. Other than that, it was silence. However, Harry cracked one day. He stood up from his position in the backyard, some grass and dirt catching onto his shirt on the back. Louis was inside, in his room, talking to Eleanor, seemingly the “ _love_ _of_ _his_ _life_ _”_ when he was still in the friendship level.

“Yes?” Louis arched an eyebrow as he covered the mouthpiece in his phone.

“Can we talk?”

“I don’t know.” Louis murmured some words into the phone before he hung up, looking at Harry back again. “Can we?”

Harry shrugged, entering the room fully and closing the door. He opened his arms for a brief moment as he spoke the words, “I apologize.”

“From what?”

Harry pursed his lips, “Doing nothing but to bombard and protest against your future girlfriend and wife.”

Louis cracked a smile at that, standing up. “But you were really a douche.”

“I know, right?” Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “But Louis, you do know that I support you in this, right? It’s just quite hard to sink in because it’s been years since you last had a girlfriend. Of course there will be doubt in this situation and since I’m the best friend, it’s normal for me to feel that especially if what I’m protecting is probably an important person.”

Louis stepped closer and shoved him backwards playfully, a chuckle falling past his lips. “Man, only girls say that to their best friends.”

And Harry forced to laugh, “Right.”

“Come on.” Louis pulled his best friend from his room. “It’s been ages since we last played Black Ops.”

“You’re 23.”

“Did that stop me from wearing sparkle socks?”

“No.”

“Then it won’t stop me from playing video games.”

He didn't stop from there. It didn't annoy Harry, really, he wanted to see the lad all happy and giddy but he didn't like he  _talked_ about. Makes him sick in the stomach and heart. “Harry!” Louis finished with a loud crow of victory as he jumped on Harry’s bed. He was still on his dress pants and button down which made Harry roll his eyes.  “Get up, you bastard!”

“Hey.” Harry whined, turning on his front. He was in his deep slumber until Louis jumped on his bed, demanding attention.  _It’s_ _probably_ _about_ _Eleanor_ _again._

“She’s here!” Louis smacked Harry with his own pillow.

The curly lad groaned, his voice deep and groggy. Harry‘s brain connected, though, with its slimy tissues as he slowly looked back at Louis, “Wha..?”

“She’s here! She’s downstairs!” Louis jumped from the bed, tugging on Harry’s arm. “Come on! Come and meet her and then let’s talk about how great she is later.”

“Goddamnit,” Harry nearly tripped on his feet as he let himself get tugged on. “Okay, okay. I’ll be right downstairs. Let me put some damn trousers on. You know you shouldn’t have left her down there all alone, makes her think that I’m so  _special_  that I  _have_ to meet her, you idiot.”

And Louis pushed at Harry again as if saying  _“_ _you_ _wish_ _”_ and it jostled something inside of Harry. Harry watched as Louis straightened himself up before he winked at Harry and left the room. Harry slowly dressed himself into much more decent clothes than a pair of boxers and a tank top. He was sure he finished dressing after thirty minutes before he decided he should really go downstairs, even though he was not much excited in meeting this Eleanor girl.

“Here he is!” Louis pulled Harry into the kitchen where the woman was sitting on the table, an empty plate in front of her and another two across from her. Louis was wearing an apron and Harry figured  _why_ _would_ _he_ _even_ _try_ _._

“Hey.” Harry leaned over the table to shake hands with Eleanor as she politely stood up to meet him halfway. “I’m Harry.”

“Louis’ flat mate.” Her voice was sweet and.. well, British.

“Best friend.” Louis grinned, patting Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well.” Harry shrugged. “I’m stuck with him.”

Eleanor giggled and Louis blushed.

It was a spur of the moment between  _them_ and Harry was the one who had to stand on the back to watch it as it slowly passed by, making sure to smudge it across Harry’s face that he had  _hurt_ written all over his face.

“I’m cooking some meat and pasta.” Louis declared, clapping his hands once their little moment was over, his blush dying down to his beautiful tan color. “It’ll take a short while, I promise.”

Harry stayed, just for his best friend’s sake, to chat with Eleanor. She was very nice and sweet and she’s like Louis’ other half with their brunette hair, shining smile, crinkling eyes, and their odd personality, and the sense of humor and height and weight and Harry didn’t want to talk about it to be honest.

“Wow, that looks.. delicious, Lou but-“ Harry cleared his throat to grab Louis’ attention he couldn’t seem to grasp for another five seconds since Eleanor arrived, “I think I’ll leave those for you both. I’ll be upstairs.”

He pointed to the hallway with a shaky finger, waiting for Louis’ response and absolutely  _not_ Eleanor’s nod and approval. Once Louis replied, ”Yeah, sure, Haz. I’ll leave some for you.”-Harry turned around to walk back to his room, trying so hard not to make his steps make it sound like their heavy.

Harry could easily identify that emotion in Louis’ eyes once he had excused himself to leave them both alone,  _gratitude_ and Harry just locked his room and plugged his earphones in as he blasted music while standing on his room balcony.

__

Harry's got an important business trip in about two days, which was  _spectacular_ because now he gets to leave for a whole week and not see a glimpse of Louis' face. Unless he changed the wallpaper in his phone but well. It also happened that Louis and Eleanor's relationship will hit three months the day after he will leave and  _yes_ _._ Harry was relieved because he wouldn't want Louis all up in his space just to tell him about him and Eleanor's relationship, or how long they lasted together, or the way Eleanor looked so so  _so_ beautiful that day, or anything in particular.

That business trip would be a big break for him. If he got everything in control and everything in order, his boss would probably promote him to assistant manager, which would be great. He could have a house on his own, could meet someone  _else_ _,_ and bathe in his own money.

He  _could_ _,_ but.. no way.No.

"Oh Harry!" Louis sang loud as he rocketed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry was preparing dinner for them. "Look, look, look!"

Harry forced a sigh down his throat as Louis shoved his phone on his face. It was a simple conversation of the both of them, with them exchanging their passionate words of love and their vows as if they were already saying their wedding vows for their future wedding.

"That looks nice, Lou." Harry chuckled but It was more of a cough. He wiped his hands on the apron he wore before hanging it back on the kitchen door. "Come on, eat up."

"You look stressed out." Louis began worriedly, or at least that's what Harry thought.

"I am." Harry shrugged. "At work. Boss giving me papers here and there. It's a tower by now."

"You're leaving in two days, right?" Louis asked. "For the trip?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to get fucked up here and there, but it's LA."

"You're getting better than me." Louis almost pouted and it almost seemed like Harry was the one whose 23.

"Nah, Lou. No one's better between the both of us." Harry informed him with a small wave of his fork. "You've been given road trips before."

"Yeah but after this, there's a high chance that you'll get a promotion and be assistant manager of a high-selling company. You'll be rich!" Louis exclaimed. "It's not worth to live in this small flat with me."

Harry laughed. "Trust me; it is even though you're a little shit."

"Don't you want to, though? Louis looked curious. "Like.. live on your own, in your hundred thousand dollar house with all these maids and chefs serving for you."

"It's really not an option 'because I enjoy having you with me." Harry shrugged, twirling his fork in his plate to catch a few strings of pasta.

"Oh." And Harry froze halfway because it was so strong that he could detect it from miles away. The disappointment, sadness, whatever it is; it littered somewhere down Louis' tone of voice and Harry couldn't leave it unnoticed. Not this time.

Harry dropped his fork and it clinked with the plate. It surprised Louis, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. “What do you want to say, Louis?”

Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I just... I’m in my early twenties and have a decent job and a decent relationship yet I’m still...”

Harry huffed slowly, “... still living with a flat mate? Is that it? You want to move out?”

“No… well...” Louis hesitated. He was hesitating as he bit his lip. “I... I was planning... since  _I_ was the one who owned this flat technically before... you-“

“Ah.” Harry sat up straight, masking his emotions like he always did. “So you want me to move out?”

Louis stayed silent.

“There’s...”Harry removed his hands from the table. “There’s no problem with that... to be honest. You could’ve asked me to since you and Eleanor became together so you two can own this instead of you and me.”

“I know what you’re thinking.” Louis told him. “I know that tone. You’re thinking that I’m kicking you out. I’m not.”

“Technically, you  _are_ _.”_

“But I’m not.” Louis’ voice was raised but he kept it down. “We’re  _men_ now, Harry.” Louis chuckled. “It’s quite ridiculous to still live with your best friend when you’re nearing the age of 25. You’re still young; you can live with other people.”

Harry licked at the roof of his mouth as he laughed. The surprise in Louis’ face made him know it was pretty convincing. Harry laughed harder then, wiping a tear of sadness which was made to complement the fake laugh to make it seem like a tear of  _joy_ _._

“Louis.” Harry refused to call him with his nickname. “Man, only girls say that to their best friends.”

Louis chuckled at that.

“But on a serious note,” Harry chose to continue, despite his mind screaming at him to  _just_ _stop_ _trying_. “Louis, if you wanted to move in with Eleanor with me out of sight, then you could have said so earlier before  _this_ can happen.”

“It’s not like that-“

But Harry abruptly stood up, the chair screeching on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Harry was breathing heavily, which was the main sign of him being on the verge of tears. Harry said in a monotone voice, “It’s exactly like that.’

Before he’s marching up to his room, swallowing back the tears that threaten to come out of his eyes.  “Harry!” Louis caught up to him just in the middle of the hallway, tugging on his arm. “Harry, you told me it was fine! Why are you mad?!”

“I’m not...” Harry inhaled before he turned around, shrugging. He could see how Louis’ face fell at the tears evidently running down his face and the hurt that had been bottled up in his chest finally daring to come out. Harry rasped out, his hands coming up to wipe his tears away like a little child, his hands curled into a fist and both of them scrubbing at his eyes as he sobbed on his own. “I’m not m-mad.”

“Harry-“

“No.” Harry inhaled sharply, only to exhale with a sob. “No, I’m fine… Lou- just… I’ll leave as soon as possible.”

“Don’t see it that way!” Louis reached to tug back at Harry’s arm when he turned to walk away.

“Well, what way do I see it?!” Harry yelled, ripping out is arm from Louis’ grip. “You want me to move out, then that’s fine! Don’t try to see that there’s a reason to why I’m acting like this.”

“You’re crying!” Louis exclaimed. “You’re obviously upset about that idea-“

“How did you even come  _up_ with that idea?!” Harry flailed his arms. “No,  _why_ did you?!”

“We’ve been best friends and flat mates since high school, Harry.” Louis lowered down his voice. “We should both be dependent on ourselves than on each other.”

“And it all sounds too good to be true.” Harry wiped away a tear as if he was disgusted by it. “We’ve been together in this small apartment for almost five years and we cared for each other as if we were…”

“Were what, Harry?” Louis shook his head but then realization hit him. “Like we’re what?”

“Like we’re more than just best friends!” And Harry admitted that because he had nothing else to lose. He’d leave  _tonight_ _,_ two days early from his trip, and after that he wouldn’t return to this flat again. He was full on sobbing and he embarrassed himself moments ago.

He composed himself, his arms by his side and his hands wet from his tears and fucking shaking. He released a breath, shaking and hanging his head, “I’m so pathetic.” He murmured to himself but Louis can hear him perfectly.

Harry bit his lip, “I’m going to leave. I’ll grab my stuff.”

He hesitantly turned but did anyway, leaving Louis in the hallway as he went to his room. He shut the door, locking it and resting his weight on it. It took a while but he managed to stuff his large duffel bag with his clothes. He needed to find the bag first, finding it at the very back of his closet. He also had trouble in putting his clothes in it since he had gained much more for the past five years. He left some, the ones where it wouldn’t fit him anymore but the ones that will fit Louis, or anyone.

“You’re really not leaving.” Louis met him on the doorway of his room. “Are you?”

“Well…” Harry’s voice was strained and rough. “I  _am_ leaving after two days, right? Why not make this early?”

“You’ll be gone for a week.” Louis said with a hint of sadness.

Harry shrugged his shoulders in disbelief. “Stop acting like you actually want me to stay because you’re the one who thought of kicking me out in the first place.”

“Are we having this argument again?”

“We just had it a while ago so why not?” Harry tried to walk past him but Louis was stubborn; blocking his way. Harry growled lowly in his throat before he was roaring out, “Louis, do you really want me to stay or not?!”

Louis gave a slight whimper at Harry’s tone but he whispering, “Stay, stay please.”

Harry gulped down the lump in his throat. He bit the inside of his cheek as he took the opportunity to walk past the latter. Louis stumbled back slightly but caught himself.

Harry didn’t look back as he left.

It's two days later, and Harry's all set to go to his business trip. Clothes were strewn everywhere with files all in order. All he needed to do was pack all this shit up and get the fuck out of this hotel. 

“You go to your business trip; I’ll be the one to take care of that flat of yours.”  Gemma worriedly said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure, Gems?” Harry sighed. “Thank you. I’m going to be buried this week. This stupid flat search is making me waste more time.”

“Then why did you move out from Louis and your flat?” His sister asked, oblivious. She knew the two were joined at the hip. It was unexpected to have Harry calling just to ask if she knew where he can rent some apartment.

Harry bit his lip, playing with his ring on his middle finger, the phone pinned between his shoulder and cheek, “It’s really complicated.”

“Talk to me?” Gemma offered. “Talking about it helps, H.”

“He wanted to be with his girlfriend.” Harry shrugged weakly, grabbing his phone. Gemma could practically sense the sadness radiating off Harry through the phone. She wasn’t aware of what happened recently, but she was there the past four years. “That’s it.”

“It’s not just that, Harry. I know you.”Gemma shook her head. “You love him.”

“And I still do.” Harry blinked. “He’s probably asking her to move in with him right now, or they should be snuggling in the couch or whatever. I knew he was ecstatic the moment I left. He was just acting like he wasn’t so he wouldn’t feel the need to be guilty after.”

“Maybe you should talk to him, Haz.”

“It’s hopeless.” Harry clamped his lips. “He’s in a decent relationship with the  _most_ _beautiful_  girl in the world. Why would he waste time talking to a person like  _me_?”

“Because you’re his best friend. Even if the world stopped spinning, there’s no denying that.” Gemma bit her lip because she so badly wanted to comfort her brother but he was 4 hours away.

“He doesn’t care about me.” Harry hung his head, feeling the defeat slowly coming up his veins again.

“He does, Harry.” Gemma insisted, “He cares about you just maybe not in the way you’re hoping it to be.”

“But that’s all I want.” Harry’s free hand came up to his eyes as he clenched them tightly; refusing to let any other tears fall. That was the only thing he was doing for the past two days in this hotel room. But he promised himself not to do it again once he left this room in about five hours total. “I've been with him for years, supported him in whatever the fuck he wanted to do and loved him the way he deserves. Is it  _that_  hard to give that back to me?"

“We need to accept the fact that it is for him, Harry, or you’ll further hurt yourself if you convince yourself that he will one day.” Gemma soothed, biting on her nails. “You have to let him go.”

“It’s been four years.” Harry shook his head. “There’s no way I can pull myself back out.”

“There’s a lot of time and maybe you can use the business trip as an example.” Gemma nodded. “You’ll meet someone else, Harry. Someone who can love you back just like you can love them.”

Harry sniffled. “Apparently, that’s not Louis?”

“Sadly, baby brother.”

Gemma stayed quiet after hearing no response from Harry, just his simple breathing and sniffles. Bu after he composed himself, he straightened himself up for Gemma’s sake. “I’m alright now, Gems. Thank you so much. You’re sure you want to handle my flat issues?”

“Yes, it’s the least I can do.”

“Thank you, Gems but I have to go. My flight’s in five hours and I have to pack everything.”  Harry informed her. “Love you.”

“Love you, too, baby brother. Call me when you’re in LA, alright?”

“I will, thank you.”

He tossed his phone into his nightstand then stretched out his arms, waking up his muscles and brain and  _hopefully_ _his_ _heart_. The last four hours were spent by packing up his clothes and things highly needed like his laptop, files, pen, phone and wallet into a  _new_ non-shitty suitcase. He dressed himself in some jeans, a shirt and a hoodie for this flight. He didn’t look sophisticated  enough to look like a businessman but how you dress doesn’t connect with what you can do.

As he was styling his hair, slipping a hair tie through his wrist, a series of knocks were heard from his door. He groaned and turned off his hair dryer. He tossed his hair to the side, the whole thing flipping into the air. He pushed his hand into his hair as he opened the door and it almost fell limply because...

Well, because Louis is standing on his doorway.

"Lou.. is." Harry cleared his throat, surrounded in awkwardness, "Hi."  _Slam the door right now, and never look back. You'll leave in fifteen fucking minutes, goddamnit._

But what took Harry’s seemingly strong demeanor was the fact that the love of his life was  _crying_ _._ Louis was crying and it’s been a while since he had.

“Can I come in?” Louis whimpered pitifully.

Harry glanced back at his room, gulping before nodding, taking a step to the side. “Sure, sure, of course.”

Louis dragged his feet inside and Harry’s breath hitched as he shut the door. He instantly raced through the short hallway and into the living room to pick up the many many papers scattered all over and kicking his suitcase to the side so Louis can have a place to sit, in which he does. Harry took away the papers and returned shortly, “So.. um… hi. It’s been a while.”

“Two days.” Louis laughed out silently before sniffling into his hand. “I missed you.”

Harry gestured to his state; hair flat against his head, eyes red and puffy along with his cheeks, wearing a hoodie with sweater paws along with his worn out jeans and shoes, “Is that why you’re here? You wanted to visit?”

“Partially,” Louis nodded.

“Partially.” Harry repeated. “Well, you should’ve gone yesterday. I’ll be leaving in...” Harry took a look at the clock, “Like ten.. fifteen minutes. My flight’s in an hour and the airport is like twenty minutes away or less.”

Louis response, a simple nod, confused Harry, but after a straight minute of silence, Harry put two and two together, “You two broke up.”

Louis bit his lip and nodded before his tears were starting all over again. He covered his face as he sobbed into them, his body racking. Harry stared, eyes wide and panicking. “I-I, Lou-“ He rushed to the lad, kneeling on the floor right in front of the lad, “Come on, Lou, stop crying.”  _because it's literally piercing through me and i hate seeing you cry._ _  
_

“I’m sorry.” Louis shook his head.

Harry reached up to stroke his back, knowing it always calmed him down, “You can always cry in front of me, Lou.”

“No.” Louis moaned. He removedhis hands from his face before grabbing both Harry’s large hands with Harry still knelt down infront of him and Louis sat on the couch, bending down slightly. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he willed his hands to curl them around Louis’. He only hung his head.

“I’m sorry.” Louis continued on and rested his forehead against Harry’s curls, sniffling into them. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m  _so_ fucking sorry, Harry.”

“Louis,” Harry forced himself to chuckle. “Why the hell are you apologizing?”

“Because you deserve apologies.” Louis didn’t take notice of Harry’s forced laugh. “I’ve been a dick and I didn’t even know that I was slowly replacing you with her and I was wrong because now you’re leaving and I have no one else!”

Harry pulled back which made Louis’ grip around Harry’s hands to tighten, “It’s only for a week.”

“Hell, I wouldn’t last  _two_ _days_ without you.”

“You can.” Harry nodded, wiggling his hands out from its place between Louis’ only to cup Louis’ cheeks, “You’re alright, Louis. You’ll be alright once you fix this with her because I know you will. I accept your apology, I really do but I can’t just stay, Louis. You’re only being overwhelmed by the emotions right now but if I did stay, by tomorrow, you wouldn’t want to do anything with me.”

“That’s not true.” Louis looked offended. He could never make Harry feel like that.

Harry shook his head understandingly as he spoke softly, “You were the one to bring up the topic of me moving out, remember? And you were obviously sober when you said that.”

“But I’m sober now!”

Harry removed his hands from Louis’ hands to his knees, squeezing reassuringly. “You’re drunk in your emotions, Louis. You want me here to comfort you until maybe tomorrow but after tomorrow you’d be asking for her right again.”

“I won’t!” Louis insisted. “I promise, Harry. I was so wrong and all I want is my best friend right now.”

And that word stung so much.

Harry noticed his watch as he looked down; he was supposed to be driving now, supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago if Louis didn’t came up. But he did and Harry’s mind went haywire at Louis leading for him to stay and for the first time he felt like Louis  _finally_ needed him.

After a minute wasted of pointless silence, Harry spoke up, “You have no idea how much I love you, Louis.”

It was Louis’ breath’s turn to get hitched, eyes frozen wide as he blinked slowly and lips parted. Harry already expected the reaction; shock and disgust. He continued nonetheless, “Yeah.” He laughed before he looked up at Louis with bright wet eyes, “I love you, and not just as a friend, or your best friend or your  _‘_ _man_ _’,_ but I love  _love_ you, Louis.”

Louis didn’t reply because he already hurt Harry and if he said the wrong thing, he’s afraid that Harry will get hurt all over again.

“I’m not expecting you to say it back.” Harry told honestly. “I just do and I’m not asking for anything else.”

Louis could cry because Harry was the best human being that could step foot on Earth.

Louis glanced at the clock and gulped as he saw that Harry was now 20 minutes late and he still had to drive all the way over to the airport, “Harry, you’re going to be late for your flight-“

“I know.” Harry licked his lips before he looked up at Louis, “I’m staying.”

Louis let out a mute gasp, squeaking out, “What?”

“I’m staying.” Harry said with finality. “I’m not leaving anymore.”

“B-But, your business trip-“

“There’s Skype, Louis. If they need so much i can attend through a call.” Harry decided. “But I’m not leaving.”

And Louis could only nod and smile because Harry’s not leaving anymore. That night, Harry only used his clothes packed to move back to their flat, leaving the hotel room completely. That night, they slept on each other’s beds but at midnight, Louis crawled in bed with Harry, muttering something about  _losing_ _sleep_ _,_ so they stayed up later that night just plain talking.

After deciding that they need to sleep, Louis wiggled unnecessarily close to Harry, who whispered out a raspy, “I love you, Louis.”

And the older lad didn’t want to lie and have Harry hope for the false truth so he only whispered back an, “I know.” before dozing off.

 


End file.
